


Summer Chills (Billy Hargrove x Reader)

by Mahahargrove



Series: Billy Hargrove Imagines [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahahargrove/pseuds/Mahahargrove
Summary: When the summer heat gets too much to bare, Billy has just the solution for your jet-lagged performance.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Series: Billy Hargrove Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173782
Kudos: 9





	Summer Chills (Billy Hargrove x Reader)

The day was old, the air hot and heavy, Billy had been doing pool cleaning since the pool was closed and it was his turn to clean the pool. But it was also your shift to help him out, the clock ticked a bit too fast for your favor though. You finally made it to the pool after a good 15-minute run, your cheeks burnt by the generous sun. 

You swung the pool gates opened and rushed your way to Billy "I'm so sorry Billy, I um... slept in..." You spoke with stutters and shame, Billy's eyes rested on you they were bored and unimpressed. 

"slept in hm?" He spoke with a growl, "I've been cleaning this shit pool all day and you were sleeping in huh?" He spoke boredly with irritation. 

"Billy I'm so sorry I'll clean the rest of the pool I promise.. you can leave early I won't tell Heather.." You stared like a deer in the headlight trying not to upset him. 

Billy looked down at you he stared for a bit with his bored lifeless eyes before a grin faintly grew on his chiseled face. "Oh no y/n although that is something you are gonna do, I think there's a little something you owe me." He spoke with a predatory grown as his fists tightened around the pool net. 

"what is it, Billy... What do you want?" You spoke with hesitation "Hm, no no, it's not what i want it's what is gonna help you.. you said you slept in is that right?" His voice was drawn out and playful. 

You gave Billy a small nod, your cheeks now burning from nerves and no longer the heat. "I know just what's gonna wake you up, cmon y/n" Billy spoke as if you were a child as he snapped his fingers and walked to the check-in room. 

You followed Billy quickly and confused, Billy patted the leather spin chair behind the desk directing you to get on it. You walked up to him and sat down still confused, but you stayed quiet. Billy made his way to the freezer and vending machine, Billy pulled a blue popsicle out of the freezer with a dangerous grin on his face and made his way to you in a dangerous manner. Billy flicked the stick of the popsicle playfully in his hand, he unwrapped the frozen treat giving you a tease. You tried to stand up but Billy gave your body a rough push into the chair effortlessly, his savage nature and unintentional strength were intoxicating. Billy glared you in the eyes as he gave the popsicle a seductive lick, he rested his fingers on your bathing suit. His large fingers sliding the fabric to the edge of your thigh, your face burned and body tingled.

'what the hell was he doing!?' you thought to yourself. 

You smacked your hand against his forearm and squeezed the muscle trying to pull him away but before any force was pushed you felt cold. It burned like ice as it was penetrating your rose, it dripped with the juice of eve and the nostalgic flavor of blueberry. The popsicle which was now inserted into your dripping slit was dripping onto the sizzling floor. You let out a whimper as you leaned your body weight onto Billy's chest in shock.

It was cold but it burned, sour yet sweet; the sensation was unbearable but the way Billy had been teasing and plucking at your cock socket was pleasing to a point. Billy wrapped his beastly arm around your body as he continued to shove the popsicle up your dripping creek. You sunk your nails into his back as the temperature became unbearable, Billy gently removed the popsicle from your sore peach and gave the melting treat a quick lick as he shoved the tasty rocket down your tight and sweet throat. He shoved and thrusted the treat into your salivic tunnel as you gagged and spat. He gave you a dangerous smile as he took his large hand and pressed your jaws shut and finally pulled the wet stick from your soft mouth. He flicked the remains of the once-solid treat to the floor as he stood up, his python was throbbing and large. You were silent, you couldn't process what had just happened so you just stared. 

Billy gave a cheeky smile and rubbed your head "oh don't worry you'll take care of me later, but I'm glad you're awake now. Don't sleep in again got it?" His voice cooed sweetly but growled in a dirty manner as he walked out of the lobby and his godly body shifted into the pool. Your body was orgasmic with summer chills.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Not one of my best works but it is something I've been wanted to execute for a good while, and will most likely return to the concept once I've gotten the motivation to fully express and tell it.


End file.
